Corsage
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Dansa itu terasa artfisial, seperti corsage pemberianmu. Kate/Taylor, for Under-Appreciated Pairings, Five-fic-first, and 2nd POV


**Corsage**_._

a My Sister's Keeper fanfic.

Disclaimer: My Sister's Keeper © by Jodi Picoult

* * *

Pairs: Kate X Taylor.

For Under-appreciated Pairings Challenge, Five-fic-first, and 2nd POV Challenge

* * *

Dansa itu terasa indah dan artfisial. Seperti _corsage_ bunga dari sutra yang diberikan olehnya. Indah dan cantik.. namun bukan bunga sungguhan.

Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa kau punya secercah harapan … hanya sekedar untuk menari bersama orang yang kau kasihi – seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Tak pernah terlintas di kepalamu bahwa kau bisa tampil secantik ini, semanis ini, di hadapan orang yang kau cintai. Dan untuk ini, kau ingin sekali berterimakasih pada ibumu dan adikmu, juga ayahmu, yang telah membantunya. Mencarikan gaun, menata _make-up_, dan yang paling penting… membiarkanmu merasakan hal ini, meski kau tahu pastinya berat untuk ibu dan ayahmu untuk melepaskanmu.

Dan engkau tak pernah tahu apakah ini sungguhan atau tidak, sampai kau mencubit pipinya sendiri. Rasanya sakit.

_Ini sungguhan. Ini nyata._, pikirmu, masih tak percaya akan semuanya. Cerita ini terasa bagaikan _fairy tale_. Seorang putri yang menderita, lalu ia menemukan cinta sejatinya. Dengan keajaiban dari tongkat ibu peri ia pun didandani menjadi cantik, dan akhirnya berhasil menuju pesta dansa. Cerita yang indah, hah?

Menurutmu, tak pernah ada akhir yang bahagia. Hanya ada akhir yang sedih, nestapa …. apalagi untukmu, orang yang telah digariskan untuk menanggung cobaan seberat ini. Kanker-lah, leukemia-lah, semuanya. Hal-hal yang membuatmu terisolir, tak seperti remaja-remaja lain: bebas, ceria, bahagia. Tapi kini kau ingin menyingkirkan paradigma itu. Cukup sekali.

Kau dan Taylor – laki-laki idaman hatimu itu – memilih halaman rumah sakit, membiarkan bulan menyinarimu dengan cahaya putih terang yang lembut. Kalian bermain mata dan kalian sadar bahwa mata mereka menyimpan hal yang sama. Tanpa perlu diungkapkan. Dan hal itu membuatmu merasa … aman. Sekaligus gugup, senang, dan masih banyak lagi. Sebuah perasaan ini … _a butterfly in stomach._

Dan kau tak peduli rasa perih yang menggores perutmu dengan lembut. Toh kau menikmati setiap rasa yang diakibatkan karenanya. Sebuah rasa yang merayap lembut … melewati batas saraf yang rumit, langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

-- kalau tidak sebuah kecemasan melintas di kepalamu. Sebenarnya bukanlah kecemasan, hanya rasa takut yang menggelitikinya. Kenyataannya, toh kepalamu sedang tak mau kompromi untuk sekedar mencemaskan hal kecil.

"Kau takut mati, tidak?"

Matanya memandang kau sebentar. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga." Ia lalu memandang ke arah bulan, menerawang tatapannya. "Tapi kadang aku juga memikirkan pemakamanku. Maksudku, apakah orang-orang akan mengatakan yang baik-baik tentang aku." Terasa nadanya semakin lama semakin sedih – bagaimanapun juga, harus kau akui bahwa kau sering sekali memikirkan hal seperti itu. Itu lumrah untuk orang-orang seperti_mu_. "Apakah bakal ada yang menangis. Apakah ada yang bakal datang."

Rasanya kau ingin menangis. Semua itu.. semua hal yang sering kau pikirkan tentang dirimu. Kau tak hanya simpati dengannya – kau empati. Dan hal itu yang mendorongmu untuk melisankan kata-kata itu.

"Aku akan datang." Ini sebuah janji yang kau ucapkan dari hati. Sebuah janji yang tak mau kau langgar, bahkan sedarurat apapun. Janji suci, itu label yang kau berikan pada janji itu.

Sebuah senyum lalu melintas di wajahnya. Dan senyum itu … kau tahu betul apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Kau pun menurut, membiarkan tubuhmu mendekat sebagaimana tubuh pria besar itu mendekat. Membiarkan dirimu merasakan ciuman lembut darinya. Terbang. Dan kau bisa melihat siluet bayangan dirimu dan ia di sana, dan itu sangat cantik. Bagaikan bayangan di cermin yang merefleksikan benda.

Saat kau akhirnya menutup kembali masker itu, kau merasa seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah. Tapi kau tak bisa memintanya lagi. _Masih ada waktu, kan?_

Kau ingin percaya bahwa masih ada waktu.

Namun di sudut hatimu, kau sadar ini bisa saja hanya sekedar ilusi indah – seperti _corsage_ di gaun indahmu.

~ F I N~

a/n: Adegannya diambil dari halaman 401, tapi di bukunya pakai POVnya Sara (mamanya Kate).


End file.
